There is known a small acoustic generator which uses a piezoelectric element as an exciter and is driven with a low voltage. Such an acoustic generator may be assembled for use in a small electronic apparatus such as a mobile computing apparatus, for example.
As such an acoustic generator, an acoustic generator including a vibration plate, a piezoelectric element attached on the vibration plate, and a wiring member connected to the piezoelectric element for application of a drive voltage is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).